<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>非使用价值 by woodyhinoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971988">非使用价值</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo'>woodyhinoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>98％属于美好的价值</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroki Keiji/Karim Ryuta Nesmith | NESMITH, Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>非使用价值</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⛔真人rps<br/>故事起初与结局设定来自电影《在云端》</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>秋分一过，白昼像是即刻骤减，太阳的直射点从赤道去到南回归线，日落提前而至，黑夜显得更长。不过这个季节，容易看得到日月同辉的现象。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>今天却不太晴朗，朝向西方的落地窗外云层掩住了曼妙的霞光，透漏不出来，叫人觉得心里也微堵。下了讲座之后，驱车就回了酒店，就这扇透明窗前，橘坐了两小时，一直到天光昏暗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>工作之余的时间十分无所事事，从白天就开始小酌起酒来。多年与理论和数字相伴，让人也变得执拗和孤独。橘不记得什么时候起，生活就演变成这番状态。每年都花一大部分时间做研究项目，接着便是各地高校的巡回讲座。留给自己的时间突然就只剩下自己，平时住在研究所，出差就是酒店房间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>之前租的房子因为几乎没有在住，也不记得是多久前退了租，就这么变成了居无定所的一员。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>现在记起来的，是自己有些饿了。橘没有叫客房服务，而自己动身去了酒店的餐厅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>客流量不算大，但总归是人来人往的场合，他觉得安心了些。吃过五分饱，来到吧台前要了杯酒，和调酒师随意说了几句话之后，橘扫量四周的眼神里出现了一位面孔熟悉的陌生人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那人与他年纪相仿，现在正通着电话，神态上像在沟通着事务。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘记得他，因为昨日从羽田飞来大阪时，他就和自己同一候机室，同一航班，同一头等舱，连位置也相邻。现下在一间酒店里，昨天还一同乘过电梯。说是巧，确实很巧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他多看了人几眼，似乎也引来了对方的注意。看样子，那人像是个商业场上的精英。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>酒罢，橘就打算回房间洗个澡早些休息。他起身，他也起了身，走到餐厅门口，于是肩并肩地撞在一处，不知谁先出这个门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那人就笑了，嘴角右上方有颗痣，很引人注目。“真的很巧啊，”他说，很大方地伸出手来，“我是土田哲也。”略低的身量使他微微仰视入橘的眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>很快就对彼此有了准确的定位。经历并不相似，看过的世故、人事也并不总一般，但却很聊得来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在大厅里随意找出位置坐着，拿出钱包里一叠酒店的、航空公司的会员卡相比较着。土田是一位商业公关，和橘一样总出身在外。连飞行里程也用来对比，在日本这个国界不算大的地方，橘的数字更甚，土田明显吃了一惊，笑他是住在空中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>说起年轻时候的窘事，也相互嘲笑着，只花了半小时，就已经像是交识几年。而比起朋友，却更像是有另一层意味：相互吸引。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>趁着天气还算爽快，两人在酒店周围走了一圈。很快，橘察觉到在听对方讲话时，他开始轻微地神游，视线也缓缓游移，有微不可见的探究。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>和土田相处很愉快，橘在私下已经很久没这样健谈过。送他到了16层，土田踏出电梯，橘也跟着迈步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你不在这一层吧？”土田歪歪头，略正式的套装解开了外套，搭在手上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘欲言而止。“我等下一班电梯。”他踌躇了一阵子，又认为不能不得到结果就终止。于是上前去，轻缓地压了几步路，土田被他推到了墙边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他低头，已经发现了土田的那双嘴唇，像猫的一样。橘不确定的是，土田是否感受相同，与他一样觉得愉快。男人挨近了几分，想攫取之物近在咫尺，微微张开着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>结果电梯提示音响起来，橘尴尬地退后到正常距离。也许因为犹豫，便没有下次机会。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>土田却仿佛心知肚明地笑了笑，他背过橘走了几步，又转身回来：“方便吗？一会儿我过来吧。有好多话还没说呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>云层在远方的空中互相摩擦，所以有了闪电。外面电闪雷鸣，但暴雨却淋不到自己，橘说，他喜欢这种念头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>土田随意地站在一边，疲惫地笑着。近两点了，话题虽然不歇，嘴倒是说得累了。橘刚刚一大番有关一个艰难的数学项目的话，讲得他打了几个呵欠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人其实不知道还该做些什么来酝酿气氛，他想自己应该是领会了土田的言外之意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后只能趁他倚在落地窗前看着自己的时候，有些突兀地，也称得上是终于果断地，上前吻下去，土田仰起头，松开唇以示迎合。让橘安了心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哥德尔不完备定理呢？”身体贴合，土田调笑着，“橘老师？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘也忍不住笑。“现在它不重要。”他低声回应。交织的呼吸温热急促，嘴唇由刚开始的干燥变得湿润柔软。舌上的相互试探，随着手上的互相抚摸，一切都心安理得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他伸进浴袍的下摆时，土田没有过多的反应，只是喘得让橘觉得好听又难耐。衣领的部分已不再整齐，腰带的结也松了，薄唇被碾磨得深红。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>右手移到臀部，橘却被土田突然的反应中止而打断。他没说话，看着比他更主动的男人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“太快了吧？”橘道出他这个想法。这时他就已无措了，短时间里没想好替换来解决的方法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>土田则笑：“你可以，用别的地方。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>很少试过腿交，往腿根中间挤进渴望被包裹的性体时，橘还觉得有些新奇。双手置在土田合并对折的双腿外侧，做着和交合一样的动作。紧实有力的大腿拥有肉感，橘只向最里边拼命靠近，又不得满足。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>两根性器在他挺入时能得到彼此摩擦，可那种快感几乎只是滥竽充数。可如此他仍然将一双大腿内里磨得红肿发热。然后不如放了那腿，拽过土田的手，重合想释放的阳具，叠加上他的手，一并撸动起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>胡乱地，像是相互抚摸又像是自我安慰。没有充分润滑的部位交替着紧密接触、来回移动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>总像是不知其味似的，橘的手掌当中挤压着臀肉，有些不分轻重。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>土田躺得不甚舒适，要拉回橘的注意力，他凭空撑起上半身去勾住男人的后脖，用力地吻他，在吻里得到高潮，有种格外的满足。精液吐在双手中，起了些顺畅的作用，土田空出手去帮橘打出，乐意让他咬着自己肩膀，射在自己腹上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘完成了这一套，睁开眼看向土田，发现他也看着自己。土田没气力地轻喘着，浴袍敞开，白皙的肌肤上痕迹着色得很容易，样子确实不很雅观，带着性欲席卷过的余味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>和刚刚只是场腿交不同，那模样让人觉得很不尽情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他没多久就坐起来，挠挠潮湿了的发根。“浴室，借我用下。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>闪电过后橘依稀记得响了雷声，可最后并没下起雨来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>都因为疲倦而小睡了一阵，七点左右土田的手机闹钟响起，他得起床回房去收拾收拾，赶两小时后的飞机。他起身离床时被橘绊住，回过头就听得一句：</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我什么时候可以再见到你？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>土田眉眼间神情柔软，伏下就印上双唇，缠绕了好几分钟，将人吻着躺回了床。“电话联系。”他留下一抹笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>对了好久的日程表，发现最近一次能见面的地点在福冈，而那天土田正落地福冈国际机场，橘就要从机场起飞。不过只有一小会儿的见面时间。土田提完行李后，在接机口远远地就看见橘显眼的身影。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>想来，仿佛是第一次有工作以外的人来接机。土田不由得加快了步子，最后几米距离直接小跑着缩减。行李箱的小轮也快乐地滚动着，土田把自己塞进橘长外套的怀抱里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>已经一个月过去。“好久不见啊。”他道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在旁人看来这不过一对相见的好友。人流量颇大的场合，他们没有另寻地方做额外的亲密，只是在聊聊近况，仅仅这样也感受到慰藉，连着羁绊的靠近。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘有很多话想倾诉，他知道土田也是，可是距离登机时间越来越近，难免不一边从相见里受到安慰，一边又有些心急。直到广播开始找人。橘借着拥抱，侧头吻过他脸颊。“再见。”他说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>再次在千叶见面，土田后面跟着个提包的小年轻，穿得虽中规中矩，可却染着白毛，扎眼得不像话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没法，得带他见见世面。”土田笑着介绍这个后辈职员。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我叫小森隼，您就是橘先生吧？听说是数学教授真的太厉害了，我数学就没及格过呢。哇这就是成功人士的光芒吗？”那小子一脸明媚着，毫不认生，面对着眼前两位成熟有为的大人，“还是双倍的，闪耀得我快睁不开眼睛了。”他噼里啪啦说着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>趁着土田和客户联络，年轻人也没消停下来，絮絮叨叨地说个不停，问了大通听来他也听不懂的数学，然后忽地转移话题问：“橘先生成家了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“还没有。”橘押一口咖啡，浅浅笑着回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“诶，”小森莫名地答，“那可得抓紧时间呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>接下来他有工作，土田和小森自然也是。回酒店的时候已经各自吃过晚餐，原本想用来和土田安安静静相处的时间因为小森而没能实现。年轻人听说有个酒店内的派对，兴冲冲地就去认识朋友了，土田作为“监护人”一般只得跟着，连带着橘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>时不时确认一下小森还在视线范围内，两个大人在吧台喝着酒交谈。年轻人醉得太兴奋以至于掉进泳池，被捞上来扶回房间去休息时还可怜地发着抖喊着新朋友的名字，凭空质问他们去玩怎么不带自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>费劲地替他收拾完毕，这个前辈当得尽心尽力，土田走出房间来看见一旁的橘，笑着靠上墙壁。“真不让人省心。”这一通功夫下来，土田看起来疲倦得狼狈，着装乱了，还沾染了水渍，额发也垂下来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘上前两步将他搂入怀里，浅淡地拥吻起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你的房间…比较近。”他道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>双腿大开着跨坐在橘的胯部，整个脊背被收拢进橘的胸膛中，从后方传来的、橘的心跳，有力又快速——像他下身的顶入一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>土田依着他的速率往下摆动臀部，绷着脖颈喘吟。他躺在橘的肩膀上，橘吻着他的唇角、脸庞与右耳。令人心慌的温柔下又是极大的愉悦感和满足。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>与数字打交道的那双手掌贴合在他的身体上，带去激栗，快感使他震颤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>快逼近了，他听着耳边唤他的一声声“哲也”。起身去，性器滑出体外时，还本能地夹紧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他躺下，拥着同样需要高潮的橘，要男人重新插进来。一次次擦过腺体的实感让他蜷缩脚趾，腿缠在橘腰上，欲望暴露得无遗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以他也喊着“Kenchi”，橘的名字，承受着每一下准确的撞击，爽快地射出来。日期接近一年里黑夜最长的一天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二天下午的潜水是早就预约好的行程。千叶波左间海中公园有座洲崎神社，想来是全世界也仅此海底一间。驱车赶到地方，小森那只旱鸭子被留在岸上玩沙子，橘和土田乘船到潜点，跨步入水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这里一年四季都保持着温暖的水温，即使在这12月。冬季海水澄澈，晴朗天气使海底也通透光明。软珊瑚色彩可爱，他们和各种鱼群一起造访了这间神社。敲响钟，还唤来了驻守这里25年的守护鱼赖子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们运气很好，不怕人也不咬人的鲨鱼几乎是横冲直撞地乱窜，奇妙的鱼类在身边游来游去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>听说祈愿非常灵，两人在带领下一同游过神社，心里许下的愿无形地被封存在此，等着实现。橘侧过头朝土田笑，土田握了握他的手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>洗过澡后倚在床头，土田从之前起就敏锐地察觉到橘有话想对他说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“就我之前跟你说过的朋友，黑木啓司，”橘不好意思道，“他搬家，要开个新居聚会，之前问我要不要去。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你知道的，我也挺久没和之前的朋友们联系了，觉得会不会尴尬。其实…也算挺想去见见他们。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“想和人交际，是好事啊。”土田体贴道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘抓抓头发。“我想带你一起去。”他迟疑，“只是不知道你愿不愿意。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>黑木的家落地在世田谷区，虽为了方便只还是租下的，但举办乔迁宴的由头是别的。橘也是到了才明白，这次黑木和Nesmith搬到了一起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>包括请来的黑泽、八木、片冈和小林，都是认识许多年相交甚好的朋友。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘拎了收藏的酒去，和他同往的土田送了一台咖啡机。黑木还是一样的爽朗外放，什么事都藏不住地写在脸上，尤其是兴奋的时候。橘看得出他心情很好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我发消息的时候，Kenchi会来的把握只有十分之一吧。”他剪好烤肉笑道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“确实是好久没见了吧。”大家都说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘为之前的缺席道着歉，又给大家介绍土田。众人都没什么隔阂距离，很快就熟络了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>多多少少，几人都从之前就看出黑木对Nesmith的想法，但也不知道Nesmith究竟是因为内敛还是对黑木没有感觉，到了今天。一伙人才算明白，Nes肯定是才松口不久。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这同居的计划，想来黑木肯定飞快地就提出来并且加以实践了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>谁都懂，可谁都没有摆出明话来说，大家沉默地领会了，不带任何对友情的影响，一如从前地相处。黑木还是一样，橘看在眼里，他对Nes的喜欢总是很明朗，他时常说着说着就要把Nes拉进话题里，开玩笑地凶凶Nes，像要时刻保持自己在Nes眼里的注意力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而Nes也是一样，只是他对黑木的照顾和纵容更在无言中。橘环顾四周，房子焕然一新的生硬还没被生活的气息磨平，但能全然看得出两个人的磨合与适应，其中有让人向往的安定感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我看以后房租都是我的份了，”黑木说着，“像Nes这样花钱的类型，你绝对不知道他拿着100万的镜头，钱包里就剩下1000元，银行卡都没余额的那种。”他装作头痛，大家笑着各自的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nes不断给他挟肉：“你多吃点吧。”少说点话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>回去的路上土田提起跨年没能和他一起过的事，说着“对不起”。橘摇摇头，像并不是很在意。“我有东西要给你。”他笑着，手指捻着土田的掌心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那是个如同标本的东西，外表是玻璃压片。一到酒店，橘就从行李里小心地拿出来。“这是日本最北边的雪花，我上次经过那里。我用聚乙烯醇树脂把它保存起来了，永远都不会融化。希望你喜欢，哲也。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>雪花仍然像刚凝结飘落一样晶莹，土田看过去，橘的眼里全是温柔的水雾，期待地看着他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他勾住橘脖侧，亲上去，手指在橘的下唇摁压着，含吮着上唇。“我很喜欢，”土田扬起唇，“这是我收过的最好的礼物。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘吻得深了，对他的答案很满足。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“但是，你有心事。”土田收好那份礼物，转而就看穿他。越和土田相处，橘就越觉得，他们并不是拥有对方缺少之物，只是同对方过分地契合。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“只是觉得啓司和Nes那样，真的很好啊。”他也不隐瞒，“对我这样随遇而居的人，那种安定感让人憧憬。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>土田盘着腿坐在床沿，静静地听着，指腹来回在他的手腕处摩挲，暖气烘得人有些困倦了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“然后，突然想起我的父母了。再一想，从我远离其他人的这些日子以来，我也有很久都没回过家了。元旦我也没回去，只是短暂地打了个电话。连话都不知道说些什么，尤其是我父亲，知道是我，声都没出。”他惭愧地笑，“真的是，很久了呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>正是因为疏远并没有确切的原因，才根本不知道从何处入手。“Kenchi，”土田开口，“我替那么多企业和人公关过，你知道只有哪种类型才能公关成功吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘对突然变换的话题感到不解。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这是个很简单的道理，Kenchi。不管是有意还是无意的，遇到问题或者犯了错误之后，只有那些直面问题、行事果断的人或者公司，才挽得回损失。名誉或者利益，一般很难百分之百恢复，虽然公关的态度诚恳，成功率也可能最多只有七成。但是第一时间是选择逃避的，叫我们替他们转移公众注意力的，或是避重就轻的，他们的损失，会多上数倍乃至十倍。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>土田说到：“你的时限比他们要多多了，你不需要立即就发通稿、明态度，可是家人也有失去的一天。其实谁都明白这一点，你也是吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘久违地请了几天假，落地神奈川时收到土田发来的消息，要他好好享受在故乡的休假。横须贺的老家看似什么也没变，橘带着久归的重逢感开了门，他什么都没带回来，就像只是出了一趟门刚回家一般。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>要消磨时间产生的间隙也不太简单，但他学着尽力去拉近现在和从前，试图重新建立起联系。哪怕无话，只是安安静静和家人同处一间，好像也比他一个人在酒店里发呆来得更好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>自从认识了土田，橘就开始对安定感产生了渴望。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>土田发来了一张月亮的照片，于是橘也回了一张。夜晚的缺月，并不算太圆满的象征。橘喝着酒，突然想起黑木前两天问他，为什么不果断一点。橘这时候猝然大悟，他很想见土田，想见面的渴望如同对无缺的月亮。身在广岛，他即刻订了回东京的机票。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>登机前他发给土田一则消息，说，只有你才让我想要安定下来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>土田家的地址是他从小森那里要来的，他下机就去提了车，从中目黑一路开到千代田区。橘有些激动，尤其是当他找到了住宅区里那座独栋，他摁响门铃，退了几步，站在台阶下，拿着路上买来的一束花，二三月交接的夜晚还是冷得出奇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他等着来开门的人，等着想与他确定一切，心下满是期冀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>想见的人给他开了门，也看见了几米外的橘。脸上的神情却愣了，带着错愕。橘刚要开口，但他看见一个两三岁的小男孩出现，叫着“papa”抱住土田的腿，好奇地看向他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Te？谁啊？”屋内传来男性的声音，似乎很明显，他们是这里的主人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘退了两步，转身逃离。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>土田关上门。“没什么，”他笑笑说，“问路的人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>雨刷持续地左右擦过车玻璃，橘靠在方向盘上，停在住宅区之外。他看着窗外，一场落在地面上便消失的晚雪。太阳的直射点正从南回归线返回赤道，白昼长得并不易见，春分会在不久后到来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>刚才土田打过了电话，质问他为什么不提前打招呼就找来。我不想破坏我的家庭，这是他的原话。沉默罢了，则是“如果你还想见我，你知道怎么做”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘记得谁也没再说话，他缓缓地，做了先挂断的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>胸腔里空旷的感觉，有如自心底长出一个虫洞，无限的引力，使任何情感也无法抽离。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他想起一个经济学理论来，理性的利益主义者们承认了一种虚无缥缈的观念：美好的存在的本身，也有价值。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>有些东西，也许一生中不曾有一面之缘，也许一次邂逅过后再不相见，可是万物生存于同一个世界同一个维度。你会因此觉得共处一个世界是有意义的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>大概，正是这样的意思。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>